Los ojos de demonio
by Kanade n.n
Summary: El estaba enamorado de ella.Ella lo amaba. Todos la odiaban, porque era un ángel con ojos de demonio, y el... un demonio con rostro de ángel. El esta consumido por el odio.Ella era odiada por todos. El odio no es el unico lazo que los une...
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

_Cada setenta años nacía entre la gente del pueblo un bebé._

_Un ángel con ojos de demonio._

_Los ojos de demonio pueden ver el mal del mundo. Pueden ver el dolor._

_Nacen para ser odiados._

_Un demonio con rostro de ángel se enamora de un ángel con ojos de demonio._

_Los ojos de demonio son odiados._

_Un ángel con ojos de demonio se enamora de un demonio con rostro de ángel._

_Los ojos de demonio pueden verlo todo. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, este es el primer capítulo oficial del fic n.n.**

**El anterior era el prologo, en mis historias yo SIEMPRE pongo prologo, excepto en los one-shots, lo hago porque cuando se me ocurre una historia lo primero en lo que pienso es en el final y si me parece buena idea la escribo n.n, luego hago el prologo que me da una idea de cómo va a ser la historia. Los títulos de cada capítulo van a estar en latín por la historia (si, ya comprenderán ñ.ñ) y porque me pareció buena idea n.n. **

**PAREJAS: Sasuke x Sakura en este.**

**ADVERTENCIA: No se si recreo bien las personalidades de cada personaje, por eso quizás haya Ooc.**

**DISCLAMER: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así habría mucho fan service de Sasuke *.*.**

CAPITULO 1

_Había una vez una gran aldea conocida como Konoha, esta era la aldea más fuerte de todo el país del fuego y la más temida._

_Konoha era una aldea pacífica, agradable y cómoda donde todos se conocían, la gente del pueblo era amable y bondadosa, casi siempre…_

_A las afueras de Konoha había un bosque grande y solitario, la gente de Konoha solo salía cuando era verdaderamente necesario, y cuando lo hacían evitaban acercarse a la casa que estaba en medio del camino._

_La gente de Konoha le temía a lo que vivía en su interior._

_Pocas eran las veces en las que los aldeanos se encontraban con el pequeño y tímido ser que habitaba la temida casa que se encontraba en el claro del bosque, aunque no tan temida como quien la habitaba. Temida y odiada. Por eso los pocos encuentros eran amenazantes y comenzaban con insultos por parte de ellos…y terminaban con una pequeña niña de siete años llorando._

_Porque el ser al que odiaban en Konoha…_

_Era una niña de siete años._

_Una tierna niña viviendo sola a su edad en lo profundo del bosque, porque a su corta edad estaba huérfana de padre y de madre, pasaba sus días encerrada en la pequeña casa por temor a salir y encontrarse con lo mismo de siempre, miradas de odio, y miedo, los otros niños salían únicamente a molestarla, a arrojarle piedras a su casa y a romper algunas ventanas._

_Ella estaba sola, pero no era la única…_

_Un niño pelinegro caminaba por el bosque._

_La noche se acercaba, el día moría lentamente dejando solo un cielo manchado de rojo._

_Como la sangre._

_Los aldeanos le habían advertido de ´´la cosa´´ habitaba el bosque, le habían dicho que era un ser horrible, un ser malvado por naturaleza, poco más que un animal. Pero sobre todo le habían advertido que no se dejara engañar por su apariencia pues podía tomar cualquier forma con solo desearlo, y que podría reconocer al ser malvado con solo mirar sus ojos, jades le habían dicho._

_-Jades y eternos- susurro él, recordando._

_Pero a el no le daba miedo entrar al bosque, o encontrarse al supuesto demonio, no tenia nada que perder pues le habían quitado todo, pero tenia un poco por ganar._

_Siguió caminando por el espeso bosque, las hojas de los arboles tomaban pequeños matices amarillos, casi dorados. El cabello del niño, negro como el carbón brillaba suavemente con un ligero tono azulado. Pero el ignoraba todo a su alrededor menos el sendero que lo guiaría al rio._

_Caminando paso la susodicha casa pero no vio a nadie en su interior, había algunas manchas de suciedad y desperdicios de comida ensuciando la pared, se notaban recientes de esa misma mañana._

_Las hojas crujían bajo sus pies mientras se acercaba más a su destino, al rio._

_El viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos rosados, revueltos por tanto correr. Una lagrima cristalina rodo por su mejilla mientras ella observaba el fin del día, otro día de lo mismo._

_Cerró los ojos por un momento recordando como hacia un año todo era tan diferente, o al menos no estaba sola…_

_El crujir de las hojas secas la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, tan rápido como pudo se levanto y corrió solo unos metros antes de sentir el impacto de un cuerpo contra el suyo._

_-auch_

_-hmp-escucho debajo de ella, porque hasta ese momento no había notado que alguien debajo suyo amortiguo el golpe._

_-yo…_

_-quítate_

_La pequeña niña reconoció en la voz del chico el mismo tono que todos usaban con ella. Molestia, desprecio, indiferencia, pero no hubo odio en su voz._

_-lo siento-termino su disculpa-no me fije._

_-no importa-dijo levantándose-eres muy torpe._

_Cuando el volteo a verla quedo paralizado por unos pocos segundo que a ambos les pareció mucho tiempo._

_Primero vio su cabello rosado, corto, su piel pálida y levemente ruborizada de las mejillas, pero hubo algo que no había notado hasta ese momento, y eran sus ojos, verde jade._

_-Así que tu eres ´´la cosa´´_

_Ella bajo la mirada mientras sentía como su mirada se volvía acuosa y como el calor invadía sus mejillas pintándolas de rojo, apretó sus manos en pequeños puños que temblaban de ira._

_-¡No soy una cosa!- grito con toda su fuerza-¡Soy Sakura Haruno, y ya estoy harta de que vengan a molestarme diciéndome cosas y arrojando basura a mi casa!-las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos rodaban por su rostro conmoviendo un poco al niño, peor el no diría nada-¡Yo nunca les he hecho nada, así que dejen de molestarme!_

_Y el sonrió y hablo suavemente._

_-Yo tampoco te he hecho nada-dijo haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos sorprendida-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha_

_Y Sakura le miro sin borrar la sorpresa de sus ojos, y Sasuke sonreía de lado, con arrogancia. Y los ojos de ambos se encontraron, causándoles una sensación extraña de algo revoloteando en sus estómagos._

_Sakura no había notado que Sasuke era tan apuesto, a su corta edad nunca había visto a un niño como el y eso que veía a muchos cuando iban a burlarse de ella, y eso confirmo lo que Sasuke le dijo antes, hasta ese día, nunca lo había visto._

_Sasuke nunca había visto a una niña como Sakura, en la aldea, le habían dicho que ella era un ser horrible y malvado, y que podía cambiar de forma para engañarlo y matarlo, pero a el no le pareció nada de eso en lo absoluto. Sakura tenía el cabello rosa pálido, de un color que no había visto jamás, su piel era blanca y se veía suave, cierto, sus ojos eran verde jade pero a el le parecían hermosos, aunque claro, eso nunca lo diría._

_Y la noche venció al día, el cielo rojizo se torno negro en minutos, y ambos niños contemplaron la victoria de las sombras antes de que las estrellas y la luna aparecieran._

_-¿Puedo llamarte Sasuke-kun?_

_La voz de Sakura rompió el silencio que surgió entre ambos, Sasuke le miro con sorpresa, llevaban unos cuantos minutos de conocerse y ella ya se sentía en confianza. La sonrisa de ella lo embeleso por unos segundos pero el volteo la cara cuando sintió un ligero calor en su rostro._

_-Haz lo que quieras-dijo con indiferencia, aunque su rostro mostraba lo contrario._

_-¿Lo que quiera?_

_-hmp_

_Sakura poso fugazmente sus labios suaves en la coloreada mejilla de Sasuke, y un cosquilleo recorrió allí, donde sus pieles se unieron._

_La niña se separo bruscamente de el y apretó su pecho con fuerza, como si le doliera, Sasuke preocupado la sostuvo antes de que cayera._

_-¿Sakura, que te pasa?_

_Los ojos de Sakura brillaron con intensidad en medio de la penumbra, pero a Sasuke no le importo y la siguió sujetando, Sakura lo miro con miedo, una lucha se desarrollaba dentro de ella y no tenía muchas oportunidades de ganar, hasta que sintió una mano apretar la suya suavemente y encontró los ojos de Sasuke nuevamente, la mirada de el ya no era indiferente, era de miedo, preocupación y ansiedad._

_*¿Entonces Sasuke le teme a la muerte?*-cuestiono una vocecita en su cabeza con interés , y Sakura tuvo miedo de ella._

_El agarre en su mano se hizo más fuerte, ese pequeño gesto impulso a Sakura a no dejarse vencer, estaba con Sasuke, y solo eso importaba. Los ojos de ella dejaron de brillar y Sasuke sintió miedo y tranquilidad a la vez, no podía llevarla a Konoha, entonces recordó la casa en el claro del bosque._

_Sentía su cuerpo pesado, lentamente comenzó a mover su mano hasta sentir algo suave y cálido, el aroma a leña inundo su nariz y pudo escuchar las brasas de fuego encendido, un sonido más la alerto, el piso de madera crujió, y entonces se dio cuenta… ella no había encendido el fuego, y vivía sola, la idea de una segunda persona la alerto, aun así no pudo hacer mas que abrir los ojos y mover la cabeza._

_-Despertaste-dijo una voz a su lado._

_Y Sakura recordó a Sasuke y el bosque y lo cerca que estuvo de perder contra…_

_-¿Te sientes bien, donde están tus padres?-la voz de Sasuke al decir lo ultimo sonó amarga, pasando de la preocupación al dolor._

_-Vivo sola_

_Sasuke la miro sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, el sabía que había momentos en los que era mejor no decir nada._

_-¿Y tú?_

_El sonrió, con amargura antes de contestar._

_-También vivo solo_

_Los ojos de ambos se encontraron notando en ambos sentimientos iguales._

_-¿Qué te paso en el bosque?_

_Sakura lo miro con sorpresa, y pensó que sería agradable verlo otra vez, era la primera persona que no se burlaba de ella o la trataba mal._

_-Te diré si vienes mañana_

_Sasuke permaneció callado por unos segundos antes de pensar una respuesta, el también quería verla de nuevo, tenía la curiosidad de saber que había pasado y cuando pensó hacer algo para cenar vio que la alacena estaba prácticamente vacía, excepto por unos panes y dos manzanas, sería una buena excusa para traerle algo, no es como si le importara, solo que no quería parecerse a su hermano, y dejar morir a una persona de hambre no esta bien._

_-bien, vendré mañana-dijo fingiendo resignación. _

_Sakura sonrió feliz y miro a Sasuke._

_-Me voy, antes de que vengan a buscarme-y la idea de Konoha borro inmediatamente la sonrisa de Sakura._

_-Hasta luego_

_-Hasta mañana-corrigió Sakura, ansiosa._

**Y ya.**

**Esta va a ser una historia corta de tres o cuatro capítulos, va a tener continuación y todo n.n.**

**Y aclaro, Sakura no tiene un bijuu, esta historia es independiente del universo de Naruto, no habla de ninjas ni nada así, en la segunda parte aparecerán los demás personajes. Este fic esta inspirado en la canción Bruja, de Megurine Luka, no esta basado, por eso el final será parecido pero no igual, la trama tampoco será la misma.**

**Y bueno, eso es todo, también voy a hacer un fic de la canción Miku yandere sccissorsloid o algo asi n.n, el final tampoco será igula, bueno, dejo de hacerle publicidad a cosas que no han pasado. Gracias por sus comentarios, saben que es lo que me motiva a escribir. Y si, la historia avanza rápido, pero como dije, es corta n.n.**

**Si les gusto, púchenle al botoncito de abajo, y si no también ****owo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues ya, la continuación n.n.**

**Mi madre me castigo la lap, así que no pude subir el capitulo u.u.**

**PAREJAS: Sasusaku.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ninguna… Ooc ñ.ñ. ah, y las escenas están en desorden, luego entenderán porque.**

**DISCLAMER: Naruto no es mío, es de Hinata.**

**-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

CAPITULO 2

_Viento._

_El sonido del viento chocando contra las hojas de los árboles era el único sonido que se percibía en el bosque._

_El silencio llenaba el espacio entre ambos. La pregunta había sido formulada y permanecía allí, flotando en el aire, a la espera de una respuesta._

_-¿Qué eres?_

_Dolor. La primera sensación que lleno su pecho fue esa. El odio, la ira y el rencor se acumularon ahí, junto a su corazón. La pregunta era simple, concisa. La respuesta era devastadora, dolorosa, confusa._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Nee, gracias por venir, Sasuke-kun._

_-Hmp, no importa._

_La manzana entre sus manos era roja, roja y jugosa. Siempre le habían gustado las cosas dulces, un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, fresco, como la tarde de primavera._

_-¿Tú no quieres una, Sasuke-kun?_

_-No me gusta el dulce._

_Le dio otro mordisco a la manzana, con fuerza. Sasuke siempre era igual, ella intentaba iniciar una conversación y el la cortaba. Era incomodo. Su rostro parecía un reflejo de la manzana en esos instantes._

_-…Sakura…_

_Agacho la cabeza con vergüenza, tenía la boca llena y Sasuke había empezado a hablar. Los ojos jades se encontraron con los ónix, fue un pequeño instante en el que sintió miles de mariposas en su estomago, revoloteando._

_-¿Por cuánto tiempo más piensas evadir esto?_

_Fue duro. No le gustaba que le ocultaran las cosas, y ella lo había prometido. Porque tenía dos semanas yendo a verla, y Sakura siempre lograba evitar el tema. Y le gustaba visitarla. Pero odiaba que tuviera secretos._

_-Yo… Sasuke-kun…_

_-¡Basta!_

_Sakura lo miro sorprendida. Sasuke era un niño tranquilo y nunca lo vio alterarse de esa forma._

_Viento._

_El sonido del viento chocando contra las hojas de los árboles era el único sonido que se percibía en el bosque._

_El silencio llenaba el espacio entre ambos. La pregunta había sido formulada y permanecía allí, flotando en el aire, a la espera de una respuesta._

_-¿Qué eres?_

_Dolor. La primera sensación que lleno su pecho fue esa. El odio, la ira y el rencor se acumularon ahí, junto a su corazón. La pregunta era simple, concisa. La respuesta era devastadora, dolorosa, confusa._

_-Esa vez, cuando nos conocimos, tus ojos brillaron. Brillaron como los ojos de los gatos. Los ojos de las personas no brillan.-Sakura miro a Sasuke con duda, nunca había dicho tantas palabras juntas. Y su voz sonaba al borde de la histeria.- La gente del pueblo dice que eres un demonio, Sakura. Dime que eres._

_-…_

_-No soy un demonio._

_La voz de Sakura, suave y débil llego a sus oídos. Parecía un murmullo que no quería ser escuchado._

_Y espero en silencio, una respuesta que no esperaba._

_-"Antes de que yo naciera, mi madre se enamoro de mi padre. Ella se llamaba Karin. Era joven y bastante hermosa, tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos verdes. Y mi padre se llamaba Suigetsu, tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos violetas. No se enamoraron a primera vista ni nada parecido, de hecho se peleaban bastante y se insultaban mutuamente. Con el tiempo aceptaron sus sentimientos y se casaron. Mi mamá pertenecía a una familia poderosa conocida como el clan Senjuu. Mi padre no tenía un gran linaje, pertenecía al clan Hozuki, derivado del Haruno." _

_Sasuke no sabía muy bien que tenía que ver todo eso con la simple explicación que quería. Pero permaneció callado, escuchando la historia de la pelirosa._

_-"Después de casarse se mudaron a Konoha, y nací yo. Pero aquí no aceptaban a mi familia, y menos a mí, por mi color de cabello. Un día sacaron a mis padres de nuestra casa, las personas les gritaban cosas, y le dijeron bruja a mamá. Me obligaron a verlo todo. La ataron a una enorme cruz de madera y le prendieron fuego, ella gritaba y yo no sabía porque nos habían hecho eso. Mi mamá nunca lastimo a nadie, nunca hicimos nada malo. Vi a papá llorando y deje de escuchar a mi mamá gritar, su piel se veía roja, como la carne cruda, y había un extraño olor en el aire, no a quemado, olía como perfume. _

_Luego de eso todo pasó muy rápido. El hombre que me sostenía estaba en el piso y mi padre me grito que corriera. Y lo hice. Deje a mi papá morir cuando el no lo merecía."_

_Sakura miro a Sasuke y el evito su mirada. Era incomodo oír el dolor ajeno. Sentía algo retorcerse en sus entrañas, sintió odio, odio puro hacia Konoha._

_-"Llegue aquí esa noche, la gente del pueblo no salió porque me tenían miedo. Nuestros ojos son especiales. El color jade del iris es en realidad todo nuestro poder, es el reflejo de nuestra magia. Cuando usamos magia nuestros ojos brillan."_

_El niño permanecía ahí, quieto, estático, como congelado._

_-Entonces… ese día…_

_-No._

_El pequeño Uchiha frunció el seño. No entendía nada, y Sakura lo evadía._

_-Sakura, si no usaste tu magia, ¿Qué paso?_

_La pelirosa no lo miro, camino unos segundos y espero…_

_-Nos vemos luego, Sasuke-kun._

_-¡No!_

_Sakura lo miro, asustada. Sintió esa opresión en su pecho, la corriente eléctrica que traspaso los cuerpos de ambos, pero, esa mirada en los ojos de Sasuke la mantuvo paralizada en su lugar, se sintió indefensa y sumisa frente a él, débil. Algo la mantenía ahí, quizás eran sus ojos, esos ojos que parecían brillar, como si con su sola mirada intentara someterla…_

_-Me voy, Sasuke-kun._

_-¡Sakura!, ¡si te vas, yo nunca volveré a verte!_

_Su vista se volvió acuosa. Porque no había vuelto a ser feliz desde que sus padres habían muerto, y Sasuke le había devuelto esa felicidad. Pero…_

_Era peor exponerlo a una situación peligrosa, prefería que la odiara y viviera a que la odiara y muriera._

_-Adiós._

_No sintió a nadie seguirla. Todo había acabado._

_Sasuke se quedo en el bosque. Y con él su corazón._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Cuatro años._

_Pasaron tres años y el cumplió su promesa, nunca regreso. Tenía diez años ahora, y Sakura cumpliría los once. _

_Pero que importaba._

_Diez años de ser rechazada por los demás. Y la única persona que la había aceptado seguramente la odiaba ahora. _

_Camino a una parte más profunda del bosque, y sintió que algo la llamaba hacia ese lugar._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Cuatro años._

_Hacía tres años que la había conocido. Su nombre era Sakura y su apellido era Haruno. Tenía once años ahora._

_La odiaba._

_Cuando ella estuvo a su lado, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba. Pero también sentía una extraña necesidad hacia ella que no entendía._

_Algo lo impulsaba a ir al bosque. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_La luna alumbraba el claro._

_En los ojos verdes de Sakura habían leves destellos plateados._

_La misma fuerza que la guio hasta allí seguía en el mismo punto. Podía sentirlo. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sasuke corría rápido por el bosque._

_Las sombras de los arboles a su alrededor se cerraban, atrapándolo. O eso parecía._

_Aquello que lo llevaba al bosque permanecía en el._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_La luna a lo alto del cielo, en toda su gloria, la brisa nocturna mecía sus cabellos rosas con suavidad, como si la arrullara._

_Hacia frio, de una forma ligera, refrescante._

_Y escucho pasos detrás de ella, acelerados, corriendo._

_Pero se quedo quieta. Esperando encontrarse con lo que la mantenía allí._

_Le pareció ver un destello rojizo en las sombras. Sus ojos brillaron después de tanto tiempo, y ella dejo salir la energía a través de su cuerpo, en vez de resistirse._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Sakura._

_Parecía que el ligero sonido llenaba el espacio entre ambos. Volviéndolo asfixiante y escaso. Su voz vacía recorrió el corazón de Sakura y la energía en ella aumento, como si la protegiera del frio exterior, como si eso pudiera protegerla de el._

_-Sasuke._

_Se miraron a los ojos un segundo. Uno que fue eterno para ambos._

_Los ojos de Sakura brillaban, como dos gemas jades con luz propia. Y Sasuke la miraba con sus ojos negros como su entorno. Una sonrisa se fue extendiendo por el rostro de Sakura, lenta, como una mueca levemente siniestra que desencajaba sus facciones angelicales._

_-Así que tu eres Sasuke-kun…_

_La risa de la pelirosa altero al bosque y a Sasuke. Fue un sonido encantador y perturbador a la vez. Macabro._

_-¿Qué es lo gracioso?_

_-…_

_-¿¡Que rayos te pasa?!_

_Sakura dejo de reír, por unos segundos. Observándolo._

_-¿Todo esto ha sido… por ti?, ¿Es en serio?- Sasuke frunció el seño viendo a la pelirosa, extrañado de su actitud.-Eres lindo y todo, pero no vales la pena._

_Su largo cabello rosado se movió cuando dio la vuelta, y Sasuke sintió el deseo de retenerla. Siempre era si con ella, siguiendo sus instintos. Y esa no fue la excepción._

_-Detente._

_Los pies de ella se detuvieron inesperadamente. Abrió sus ojos jade tanto, que parecían salirse de sus cuencas. ¿Cómo era posible…?_

_-Dime ahora, ¿Qué te pasa?_

_La tomo por el brazo con fuerza, manteniéndola estática. Los labios de Sakura se abrieron para hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido de ellos. Y la jalo hacia el, quedando de frente,_

_-¿Qué te pasa?- susurro en su oído, con un tono suave y posesivo que no sonó como la voz de un chico de once años, era su voz, pero mas madura, en cierta forma._

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el brillo en ellos disminuía lentamente. Débil. Sumisa. Algo la llamaba hacia el, incluso con su "otro yo" se sentía igual._

_-Yo…_

_Y sintió el impulso de besarla. De callar sus labios con un beso, porque tenía once años, pero no era ingenuo, aunque desconocía ese lado de el mismo, tan salvaje. _

_-…yo… _

_Y lo hizo._

_La beso con fuerza, una extraña fuerza que provenía de su interior. Sakura se quedo quieta. Porque era su primer beso. Sasuke rozo sus labios con cuidado, como si besara una rosa. Y luego de unos segundos Sakura correspondió al beso con timidez, también era el primer beso de Sasuke. Y fue perfecto para ambos. Suave. En el que se demostraron el rechazo y la ira, la soledad, pero también el cariño y la ternura._

_Se separaron con lentitud_

_El brillo en los ojos de Sakura había disminuido, y estaba sonrojada y sin aire. Al igual que Sasuke._

_-Sakura, dime qué te pasa._

_Lo pidió con un suspiro tan suave que ella lo miro a los ojos antes de contestar. Sabía que era Sasuke, pero tenía miedo. Todo ese tiempo separados había dolido, y ella era fuerte, al menos así no debería ser tan débil como se mostraba. No con su energía al máximo._

_Pero se había enamorado como una mocosa tonta, después de todo eso era._

_- Puedes confiar en mí._

_Miro al Uchiha un segundo antes de responder, el brillo en sus ojos se apagaba. Como si la llama esmeralda que brillaba detrás de ellos se extinguiera lentamente._

_-Soy una bruja, Sasuke._

_Y Sasuke sonrío, una sonrisa burlona se formo en su rostro. Unos hombres con mascaras que Sakura reconoció al instante rodearon el claro._

_-¡Llévensela!_

_Sakura miro a Sasuke, desesperada, el brillo y el valor se fueron. El traidor se acerco mas a ella y la miro a los ojos de nuevo._

_-Adiós… amor-_

_Sasuke comenzó a reír con fuerza. Mientras Sakura gritaba y lloraba. ¡Dios, no quería morir!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Ese es el capitulo u.u.**

**¡Pero no me juzguen todavía!, faltan tres capítulos y lo arreglare. Y si, Karin y Suigetsu son los padres de Sakura, seguro que no lo esperaban. **

**Supongo que estarán enojadas conmigo pero, ¿reviews? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, como todas fueron chicas buenas y comentaron rápido, pongo la continuación n.n.**

**Hum, y la causa de la traición de Sasuke es… bueno, a mi me parece bastante… estúpida. Es que le deje a una amiga leer el fic y luego le conté dos ideas que tenia para este capitulo, pero esta era mi idea original de que pasara, espero que no se decepcionen u.u.**

**Y por primera vez, contestare los reviews ****owo:**

**DULCECITO311: Bueno, primero, gracias por comentar, me encantan tus reviews n.n. See, nadie se esperaba lo de sus padres u.u, ni yo me lo pensé al principio pero no odio a Karin(excepto en los fics XD) y pues, insisto, lo de la traición es muy tonto u.u, pero de aquí empieza lo bueno, lo malo y el fin, espero seguir leyendo tus reviews n.n. Cuídate.**

**Bloddy cherry: Hum, los lectores nuevos son tan geniales XD, bueno, luego de este capítulo, no creo que pienses lo mismo de Sasuke u.u, que bueno que te guste la historia! , la opinión del lector es muy importante para el escritor, asi que espero seguirte leyendo… gracias por comentar n.n.**

**Klau: ugh, pues no se que escribir XD, gracias por comentar n.n.**

**Mell Dragneell15: ¿En serio?, que bien que te guste la historia, y a veces siento que lo narro de forma extraña O.o, fuera de eso, pues la infancia de Sakura si fue traumante u.u, pero se compensara después ñ.ñ, y bueno, ya pronto todo se sabrá, le estoy cambiando algunas cosas a la historia, y el final… no creo que deba decírselos . Cuídate y gracias por comentar. **

**Chris-san100: Espero no decepcionarte con la historia u.u, quería hacerla tipo… no se , historia de CLAMP, espero me quede asi de genial y que te guste la historia. Casi todas se quedaron asi de WTF? Con lo de Sasuke, pero aquí se aclarara, insisto. Gracias por leer.**

**OrIhImExIcHiGo: Gracias por comentar n.n, que bien que te guste la historia.**

**Naru: Gracias por comentar. Me esforzare por no dejarla incompleta como mis dibujitos TOT.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Ninguna n.n. Ah, los flashbacks estarán en comillas.**

**DISCLAMER: Naruto no es mío u.u.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 3**

_Sentía el dolor de la traición en lo más profundo de su corazón._

_No pudo evitar llorar. ¡Era el chico que amaba! Solo podía preguntarse, ¿Por qué? El era la primera persona a la que le había abierto su corazón y nuevamente salió lastimada. Pero no sentía dolor alguno en su cuerpo, de hecho estaba bastante cómoda. Había un delicioso aroma a su alrededor que la envolvía._

_No era un olor humano, no en su totalidad._

_-Sakura._

_Abrió sus ojos jades y noto que estaba en una pequeña habitación, levemente iluminada. Estaba acostada, muy cómodamente sobre algo mullido._

_Giro su vista a un lado y distinguió a Sasuke, justo como lo vio en su sueño._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- grito histérica, mirando al pequeño Uchiha- Pero espera… ¿Qué paso anoche?_

_Sasuke solo se sonrojo levemente y giro su rostro para que Sakura no lo mirara._

_Los silencios eran bastante incómodos entre ellos, se sentía la tensión en el aire, de una forma tan pesada que ambos respiraban con dificultad._

_-¿No me habías entregado a Konoha?_

_Frunció el seño con confusión y enojo. ¿Cómo lo creía capaz de hacerle eso?_

_-Claro que no, no seas tonta- reclamo ofendido, al ver la expresión de Sakura relajo sus facciones- No te entregue a nadie._

_-Entonces… anoche… ¿todo fue un sueño?_

_-Deberías saberlo tu- murmuro apenado- Te dejo sola, para que te calmes._

_Recordó los hechos anteriores, Sasuke no la entrego a Konoha, eso fue solo una pesadilla, pero…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

"_-Detente._

_Sus pies se detuvieron inesperadamente. Abrió sus ojos tanto, que parecían salirse de sus cuencas. ¿Cómo era posible…?_

_-Dime ahora, ¿Qué te pasa?_

_La tomo por el brazo con fuerza, manteniéndola estática. Los labios de Sakura se abrieron para hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido de ellos. Y la jalo hacia el, quedando de frente._

_-¿Qué te pasa?-susurro en su oído, con un tono suave y posesivo que no sonó como la voz de un chico de once años, era su voz, pero más madura, en cierta forma._

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y el brillo en ellos disminuía lentamente. Débil. Sumisa. Algo la llamaba hacia el, incluso con su "otro yo" se sentía igual._

_-Yo…_

_No sabía que responder. La extraña atracción que sentía no era normal, y además, no podía controlarse con totalidad. Era como si sus barreras desaparecieran, la energía seguía allí, fluyendo como un río por todo su cuerpo. _

_El deseo de besarlo nació en ella. Ambas partes lo sintieron, fue un deseo poderoso, tan intenso que era como si fueran imanes de polos opuestos._

_-…yo…_

_Y él la beso._

_La beso con una fuerza distinta. Se quedo estática, porque era su primer beso. Sasuke rozo sus labios con cuidado, como si besara una rosa. Correspondió el beso con timidez y torpeza. Nunca había besado a nadie. Mas que una corriente eléctrica, una nueva llama de energía lleno su cuerpo, una energía distinta, eléctrica, como si ardiera en llamas. Los sentimientos de ese beso fueron muchos, todos difíciles de distinguir. Los labios de Sasuke eran suaves y cálidos. _

_Se separaron con lentitud._

_El brillo en sus ojos había disminuido, y estaba sonrojada y sin aire. Al igual que Sasuke._

_-Sakura, dime qué te pasa._

_Lo miro a los ojos antes de contestar. Sabía que era Sasuke, pero tenía miedo, miedo al rechazo, que al enterarse él la dejara sola otra vez. _

_-Soy una bruja, Sasuke._

_Los ojos de él no se despegaron de Sakura ni un instante. No sabía cómo pero se había enamorado de él en poco tiempo. Todo su ser gritaba por Sasuke, y si el no la aceptaba, nada tendría sentido._

_Se le acerco con lentitud, Sakura retrocedió unos pasos, temerosa, pero Sasuke la abrazo con fuerza, impidiendo su escape._

_-No me importa que seas, solo… quédate conmigo._

_Abrió sus ojos con incredulidad, con cuidado, envolvió con sus brazos la figura del pelinegro y dejo que las lagrimas escaparan, como pequeñas perlas de felicidad por su rostro._

_-Sí, prometo que estaré contigo, Sasuke-kun…"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Se sonrojo violentamente al recordarlo._

_¡Eso explicaba la cara de Sasuke!_

_Fue hermoso. Alguien la acepto, aun siendo una bruja. ¡Y fue Sasuke!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_No tenía sentido._

_No le parecía normal enamorarse de alguien tan rápido. Había escuchado idioteces sobre el "amor a primera vista", pero no se creía un niño tonto y enamoradizo._

_Sakura era bastante linda._

_Su piel pálida parecía hecha de porcelana, y su cabello rosado tan hermoso como su nombre, y ahora se apreciaba mas, estaba largo. Y sus ojos… esos deslumbrantes ojos jade. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que fuera una bruja o no, ella estaba ahí para el. Y aunque Sasuke nunca lo diría, también viceversa._

_Supuso que ella recordaría. _

_La perdonó después de todo lo que paso. Así que decidió ver como estaba._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_La brisa fresca mecía sus cabellos rosas._

_La presencia de Sasuke era obvia en la habitación. La puerta se corrió, mostrando al chico detrás, con cara de enojo._

_-¿Te sientes mejor?_

_Miro fijamente a Sasuke, los ojos ónix no se separaron de los jades, permanecían fijos. Sakura miro al Uchiha y reparo lo que no había notado antes, su cabello estaba mas largo, pero permanecía con ese estilo que recordaba. Sus ojos estaban iguales, solo que se veían mas oscuros. Era el Sasuke que conocía, solo mas grande y guapo que antes._

_-¿Qué me ves?_

_-N-Nada._

_Suspiro con pesadez antes de acercarse a ella. El aroma a cerezos era envolvente y delicioso, no importaba de qué forma se viese, incluso alguien como él notaba la esencia que emanaba del cuerpo de Sakura, su cabello, toda ella._

_-Como sea, ¿estás bien?_

_-Sí, gracias._

_En el cuarto se apreciaban varias cosas._

_La mezcla de los aromas de ambos, tan distintos pero a la vez tan iguales. Chocando entre ellos, abrazándose, envolventes._

_-Te quedaras conmigo- dijo después de un silencio- Tengo bastante espacio en mi casa, y no creo que quieras quedarte en el bosque, además de… destruyeron tu casa, la quemaron._

_Los ojos jades de Sakura lo miraron con atención, ambas partes de ella detallando cada una de sus expresiones, desde el ligero sonrojo del comienzo hasta la mueca de fastidio que puso al final. _

_-…_

_-Si quieres, no es como si fuera a obligarte._

_-…_

_-Supongo que puedes usar tu magia para que no te vean._

_Sakura sonrió lentamente. El espero ver algún indicio de desolación en su rostro, preocupación al menos. La expresión de Sakura no era la de alguien que se había quedado sin un lugar a donde ir. Se veía feliz, satisfecha consigo misma._

_-Claro, gracias, Sasuke-kun. Solo espero no causarte muchos problemas._

_-Hmp._

_Lo abrazo con fuerza, pegando su rostro a la espalda de el. Así, ambos unidos, escucharon los sonidos a sus alrededores, la armonía presente y tenerse mutuamente era todo lo que necesitaban. No había nada más que ellos dos en ese instante, compartiendo el mundo, su mundo, donde podían olvidar el dolor y transformarlo en algo tan hermoso como el amor._

_Incluso las brujas pueden amar._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¡Sasuke!_

_El agudo gritillo alarmo al Uchiha al instante._

_-¿Qué te paso?, escuche que fuiste al bosque anoche y regresaste con una chica-gruño la peliroja, haciendo un puchero._

_-No tengo porqué decirte nada, Tayuya._

_-¡Pero Sasuke…!_

_-Es mi prima. Vino a vivir conmigo a Konoha porque sus padres murieron. Ahora deja de joderme._

_Tayuya se quedo helada en su sitio. Odiaba la forma de ser de Sasuke. Era tan distante y frio. Pero ella lo cambiaria. Haría que la amara así tuviera que obligarlo._

_-¡Sasuke!_

_El pelinegro la miro, fastidiado. Deteniéndose un instante sin mirarla._

_-¡Si se va a quedar, tienes que llevarla con el Hokage!_

_-Como sea-dijo caminando al frente, ignorando olímpicamente a Tayuya. Por eso odiaba a todas las niñas… bueno, casi a todas._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_La casa estaba en total silencio._

_Uno que era asfixiante e incomodo. El lugar estaba limpio, Sakura había hecho algo de trampa y uso su magia para limpiar un poco, Sasuke regresaría pronto y no quería ser una carga para él._

_Los cálidos rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana. _

_Escucho la puerta abrirse y supo en un instante quien era. Su corazón dio un vuelco y sus mejillas se pintaron de un suave tono rojo-rosáceo. ¡Sasuke había vuelto!_

_Bajo las escaleras tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, para dirigirse a la entrada. Sin vacilar, con ansiedad. Ambas partes sentían lo mismo. _

_-¡Sasuke-kun!_

_Se sobresalto al sentir los brazos de Sakura alrededor de su cuerpo. Miro el rostro de Sakura, analizándolo con fijeza, sus ojos jades relucían levemente. Sonrió con dulzura mirándolo y Sasuke se sonrojo al apreciar más a su nueva compañera de casa._

_-Sakura._

_-¡Bienvenido!_

_-Hum… vine a… ¡tenemos que llevarte con el Hokage!, ya sabes, si quieres quedarte._

_-¡Si!-dijo con entusiasmo la pelirosa aun sin soltar al Uchiha._

_-No podemos salir así…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Konoha estaba hecha un lio de chismes._

_Todos los ojos atentos al menor de los Uchiha que caminaba con tranquilidad, y a su lado, aferrada a su brazo, una chica de cabellos y ojos negros._

_Mas que primos, parecían gemelos._

_-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco, Sakura?_

_Nadie los oiría. La pequeña burbuja que había creado, los mantenía apartados del mundo, los cabellos negros de ambos relucían bajo la luz del sol con reflejos azulados. La Haruno sonrió con ternura._

_-Pero, tu dijiste que éramos primos, Sasuke-kun-susurro la chica- Además, no quiero que nadie me reconozca._

_- No importa-suspiro con resignación- Ya casi llegamos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_La madera de caoba lucia imponente._

_Sasuke toco la puerta con firmeza, dándole un vistazo a Sakura._

_Nerviosa. Se apreciaba en ella, con toda la extensión de la palabra._

_-Adelante._

_Se aprecio la voz juvenil de la persona detrás de la puerta. Sonaba amable, de una persona agradable y gentil. Sasuke apretó la mano de Sakura con suavidad antes de empujar la puerta. Ella asintió levemente antes de andar y soltar la mano de su amado._

_-Buenos días, Hokage-sama._

_-Buenos días-saludo el hombre rubio con amabilidad._

_-Disculpe, he venido aquí para registrar a mi prima como habitante de Konoha. Sus padres murieron hace poco y ella vino a vivir aquí, conmigo._

_-Bien-repuso con una sonrisa- Entonces creo que es justo que me presente. Mi nombre es Namikaze Minato, hokage de Konoha, un gusto conocerla señorita…_

_-Mikoto. Su madre era hermana de la mía, le puso así en su honor._

_-Un gusto conocerla, señorita Mikoto._

_Sakura miro la mano que le tendía el amable hombre que se decía hokage, la tomo, con duda. Minato solo sonrió, dándole confianza a la ahora pelinegra._

_-El gusto es mío, Hokage-sama._

_-Pueden retirarse, arreglare todo para que puedas sentirte como en casa._

_La cordial sonrisa del joven hokage les inspiro a ambos chicos una sensación de alivio, Sasuke abrió la puerta, dejándola abierta para Sakura, ambos murmuraron una despedida y salieron, dejando a Minato con un montón de hojas._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Caminaban a paso tranquilo._

_Ignorando las miradas de los aldeanos. El odio hervía dentro de ella, sentía el impulso de explotarles la cabeza a todos, reconociendo las caras de algunos de los que la miraban con curiosidad. Pero se contuvo, sintiendo la mano de Sasuke sujetando la suya, suavemente pero con firmeza._

_-Así que ella es tu prima._

_La pelinegra examino a la chica frente a ella, peliroja, de ojos castaños, su misma estatura y una mueca de fastidio y molestia en su rostro._

_-Te dije que te fueras._

_-¿Tu vas a vivir aquí?_

_-Si, soy Uchiha Mikoto- contesto con una leve inclinación de cabeza, igual que con el hokage- Mucho gusto._

_-No me agradas._

_-Lárgate, Tayuya._

_-Déjala, Sasuke-kun, si no pierde su tiempo jodiendo a los demás porque su vida es miserable, ¿Qué hará?_

_Incredulidad._

_Los ojos de Sasuke mostraban sorpresa y diversión ante el comentario de Sakura, ¿Dónde había quedado la niña tímida que conoció?_

_Tayuya la miraba con molestia. Aparentemente, todos los Uchiha tenían esa actitud prepotente, vinieran de donde vinieran._

_-Nos vemos, Tayuya-chan- dijo Sakura con un falso tono dulce._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¡No puedo creer que funciono!_

_-Hmp._

_-¡Sasuke-kun, no seas tan amargado!, piénsalo, podre estar contigo diario._

_-Oh, no seas tan seco._

_-Como sea…_

_-…_

_-…_

_-Amargado._

_Un pequeño tic apareció en la frente de Sasuke. Ella se quedaría con el… por quien-sabe-cuanto-tiempo…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_El pequeño halo de luz traspasaba el vidrio de la ventana. Dos chicos de trece años permanecían sentados en el piso, el con una mueca indiferente y ella con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro._

_-¿Sabes, Sasuke-kun?_

_-Hmp._

_-No me agrada Tayuya. Es muy odiosa, ¡y se pasa el día siguiéndote!, es una acosadora. Seguramente ésta esperando el momento en el que me vaya para violarte._

_-Sakura._

_-¿Si, Sasuke-kun?_

_-Eres molesta._

_Los ojos de ella se llenaron de espesas lágrimas mientras lloraba de forma dramática. Sasuke suspiro con resignación, aunque Sakura decía la verdad en algo, cada vez que Tayuya se acercaba, el temía por su vida. Entre otras cosas…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sasuke se mantenía sentado en el sillón, con su rostro tranquilo, se sobre salto al escuchar el gritito de emoción de Sakura._

_-¡Sasuke-kun!_

_El dio un pequeño salto del susto, sintió que palidecía pero no evito su mirada._

_-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?_

_-¡Mira!_

_La chica de catorce años, sostenía frente a el un platillo que a el le parecía conocido, algo que no había visto desde la muerte de su madre._

_-Sakura, eso es…_

_-¡Si!, es Omosubi con okaka y tomates._

_No le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Tomo el pequeño plato entre sus manos y devoro el contenido a una velocidad increíble, Cuando le devolvió el traste sucio a Sakura, sus ojos negros destellaban levemente._

_-¿Te gustó?_

_El Uchiha la miro sonrojado unos segundos antes de responder._

_-Hmp, estaba bien._

_Sakura sonrió con la dulzura que solo puede tener una niña enamorada. Su corazón latiendo a mil nuevamente, como el aleteo de un colibrí. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Sasuke-kun, llevamos viviendo juntos tres años . Casi no te conozco. ¿Por qué vives solo?_

_-Hmp, te aseguro que no es por placer._

_-"El día que cumplí seis años mis padres me organizaron una fiesta. Ese día Salí tarde de la escuela porque olvide algunas de mis cosas. Cuando llegue, todo el barrio Uchiha estaba lleno de sangre y cadáveres, corrí hacia mi casa y busque a mis padres. Ambos estaban muertos. Mi hermano mayor, Itachi mato a todos. Dijo que no me mataría, porque no valía su tiempo, que era un inútil y merecía vivir solo, con ese dolor. Después de eso, se suicido frente a mí. Cuando llegaron todos eran cadáveres, todos menos yo."_

_-Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué me cuentas eso con tanta facilidad?_

_-Porque, Sakura, hace tres años yo te hice revivir un mal recuerdo. Ahora estamos a mano._

_Pero los ojos ónix no engañaban, el dolor se distinguía con fuerza en ellos._

_-Lo siento, Sasuke-kun…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

_Un Sasuke de quince años miraba a Sakura, ambos de la misma edad._

_Los ojos rubíes encontrados con los esmeralda brillantes. Llamas de confusión y amor entremezcladas, ardiendo como una sola. Rojo contra verde. Sakura sonrió con comprensión al Uchiha, lo abrazo con suavidad, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Acompasados. Le pareció que el sonido de sus dos corazones unidos era la sinfonía mas perfecta jamás creada por el hombre._

_-Sabía que no era normal enamorarse de alguien tan rápido._

_-Oh, vamos Sasuke-kun, no es tan malo. _

_Se miraron fijamente, y Sasuke pensó una cosa, Sakura siempre sonreía para el, lo tranquilizaba y lo cuidaba. Supo que no podría dejarla ir nunca, fuesen lo que fuesen._

_-Eso explica bastantes cosas. Pero aun no entiendo porque mis padres nunca me lo explicaron. Mi padre, un Youkai. Y mi madre, una humana._

_-Es algo difícil de aceptar, supongo que para ti es mas difícil, toda tu vida pensaste que eras un humano. Pero no te preocupes, Sasuke-kun-susurro ella, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Sasuke- Pase lo que pase, siempre voy a estar contigo._

_-Gracias, Sakura._

_Ella solo sonrió, como era habitual. Sabía que eso lo reconfortaba, aunque no lo dijese nunca._

_-Está bien, Sasuke-kun._

_-En todo caso soy nuevo en esto. ¿Significa que tendré doble personalidad como tú, Sakura?, no sé cómo es ser un humano mitad youkai._

_-No se dice así. A los híbridos de humano se les llama Han__'__yo, eso es lo que eres, Sasuke-kun. Y no, no tendrás doble personalidad, la verdad no sé cómo sean los youkai, menos los híbridos._

_Sasuke acerco su rostro al de Sakura, como esa vez en el bosque, hacia tantos años. Hubo un pequeño roce, una simple caricia. El deseo de ambos por tenerse hervía en sus cuerpos, los labios se tocaban con más intensidad, buscando una cercanía mayor._

_Eran mayores. Pero también inexpertos en el tema._

_-Sasuke-kun- susurro ella al separarse- Te amo._

_Sasuke la miro con emoción en sus ojos rojos, de un tono sangre que sería terrorífico para cualquiera, como en su inicio lo fue para el mismo, pero Sakura, ella le decía que amaba sus ojos._

_-Sakura, yo…_

_-¡Abran la puerta!_

_El pánico reemplazo la emoción en sus ojos y el miedo lleno los esmeraldas. _

_-¡Sabemos que la bruja esta allí dentro!, ¡Abran o entraremos a la fuerza! _

_La felicidad se ve arruinada, el destino juega con las vidas de esos dos desdichados seres, sin permitirles lograr sus más profundos deseos._

_¿Podrán estar juntos?_

_Solo el tiempo lo dirá…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Salamat pagi!**

**Este es el capítulo mas largo que he escrito, O.o, y es que estoy muy feliz porque pase mis exámenes :3.**

**Estuvo medio extraño el chap, aunque me esforcé en el, supongo que mi coco no da para mas u.u.**

**Espero que les guste y comenten n.n.**


	5. Chapter 5

**EPISODIO FINAL.**

**AUNQUE CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO NO LE GUSTARA A NADIE, IGUAL QUE A MI NO ME GUSTÓ ESCRIBIRLO u.u.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Muerte de personajes.**

**DISCLAMER: Naruto no es mío.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 4**

_-¡Sakura!_

_La multitud de gente rodeaba a Sakura, gritando cosas, golpeándola con cosas._

_El grito resonó pero nadie pareció oírlo, no lograba distinguir la cabellera rosada en medio de todos, el color de sus ojos era negro, como de costumbre. Las lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, no había llorado desde la muerte de sus padres, era algo doloroso, horrible, no entendía que pasaba._

_-Sasuke._

_La voz femenina lo llamó, esa voz que conocía, esa voz que lo seguía en el pueblo, en las calles. Tayuya._

_-Ahora que tu "prima" se fue…_

_La miro a los ojos, ojos como fuego sangriento. Tayuya retrocedió, intimidada por los ojos resplandecientes que parecían querer despedazarla, matarla con la mirada._

_-¿Tu lo hiciste?- pregunto histérico, desesperado, mientras sus ojos lloraban, el rojo no perdía su brillo- ¡Maldita, estúpida!, voy a… voy a…- Ella lo miro, con el rostro casi azul, Sasuke la asfixiaba con una mano, parecía querer…-Voy a matarte._

_La peliroja lo miro con horror. Una sonrisa perturbadora cruzo las facciones de él._

_-Y… ¿sabes qué?, lo voy a hacer lentamente, quiero escucharte gritar, llorar y suplicar antes de morir._

_Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con mas violencia. Sasuke no sabía que pasaba, no le importaba, algo en él se rompió cuando se llevaron a Sakura, cuando vio sus ojos esmeralda irradiando miedo, como si eso los hiciera brillar. La necesitaba, y Tayuya se la había quitado. Quería decirle que la amaba. Pero ahora no era amor lo que lo llenaba. Odio. Deseaba matar a la causante de su dolor y verla totalmente destruida, con sus propias manos._

_*Sasuke-kun*_

_Soltó a la peliroja de golpe, cuando escucho la voz de Sakura. No sabía si había enloquecido. No importaba. Solo quería escucharla una vez más._

_*Te amo*_

_-Yo… yo también te amo, Sakura._

_Con la voz quebrada. Rota igual que él, susurro una última frase de amor. Lo último que pudo decirle a ella antes que… No. Alto. _

_¿Qué estaba pensando?, el era Sasuke Uchiha. No dejaría que mataran a Sakura sin pelear. No iba a ser como con sus padres. Defendería a Sakura._

_Corrió con la velocidad de un rayo. Ni siquiera se percato de la chica, ahora desmayada en el piso._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Sentía una dolorosa presión en sus extremidades._

_Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Estaba atada, en un cuarto vacio, completamente blanco. Había hombres con mascaras y uniformes iguales, los mismos que había visto cuando era una niña. Los que le quitaron a su madre, y a su padre._

_-Hola, Sakura._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sentía a Sakura._

_Corriendo por la espesura del bosque plagado de plantas que nunca había visto. Podía sentir su corazón latir. Su aroma. A toda ella. Agradecía que esa fuera una de sus habilidades. Y poder ver con sus ojos la energía de ella le facilitaba más las cosas._

_Completamente concentrado._

_Tanto que no los vi venir. Solo noto como todo se desvanecía, como caía en un abismo profundo y a su parecer sin fondo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Tu… es imposible._

_Minato la observaba con calma. Sus ojos azules enfocados en los jades. _

_-Tú eres imposible._

_El golpe seco retumbo por toda la habitación, la mano extendida, el rostro de Sakura ladeado. Su mejilla roja._

_-No deberías hablarle así a tus mayores, pequeña._

_Sakura lo miro con odio. Un incendio ardía en sus ojos jades, llenos de ira. Un bosque esmeralda quemándose._

_-¡No tengo porque respetarte!, ¡bastardo!, ¡Tu mataste a mis padres!_

_Minato le sonrió con tranquilidad, como si fuera un padre calmando a su hijo. Otro golpe le siguió al anterior. Mas fuerte._

_-Tus padres eran monstruos, Sakura. Igual que tu. Dime, ¿creíste que me engañarías con trucos estúpidos como esos?, subestimas al Hokage de Konoha. Quien se ha encargado de liberar al mundo de monstruos como tu._

_-¡Tu eres el monstruo!, nosotros nunca hicimos nada malo._

_-El solo existir. Seres como ustedes no deberían existir. Son inhumanos._

_Dolor._

_Le ardía la mejilla, ese tipo le había pegado muy fuerte. Pero aguanto. Soporto el dolor que sentía._

_-Prefiero… ser un monstruo a ser como tú._

_-Eres valiente. Me pregunto si lo serás después de que matemos a tu Sasuke._

_La fuerza se fue cuando escucho ese nombre. El nombre de la persona que amaba._

_-¡No!, ¡no lo metas en esto!_

_-Pero… Sasuke es como tú, una bestia. Debe morir, igual que tu. Aun así, no te preocupes. No le dolerá, usaremos tus ojos para él. _

_Una ola de calma la golpeo. No quería cerrar los ojos, porque sabía que todo acababa si lo hacía. Solo un segundo fallo. Y la oscuridad lleno el vacio._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

_A su alrededor todo era blanco._

_Estaba solo en una habitación blanca. Nunca le pareció un color tan vacio. Los pasos eran cercanos. _

_-Buenos días, Sasuke._

_El hombre que le saludaba eufórico era el Hokage. Un inmenso alivio recorrió su cuerpo antes de suspirar._

_-Hokage-sama…- Su mente se detuvo en ese momento, ¿Qué hacia el ahí?- ¿Dónde está Sakura._

_No tenía sentido ocultarlo más._

_Él lo sabía. Ambos lo sabían. El nombre de su madre y la identidad falsa no tenían una utilidad._

_-Oh, hablas de tu prima… ¿Mikoto-chan?_

_Sasuke lo miro con odio por primera vez, a él, el hombre rubio parado delante suyo._

_-¡Dime donde esta ella y deja tus estupideces!_

_Ese lado protector, posesivo e instintivo que desconocía apareció nuevamente. Su voz era dura e imponente, como un rayo. No hubo respuesta alguna._

_-Ella… Claro, nos acompañara pronto. Antes quiero hablar de algo contigo, pequeño Sasu-chan._

_Sentía su sangre hirviendo. La sangre tanto de humano y youkai ardiendo, fastidiado por la actitud del hombre, y la incertidumbre acerca de Sakura. Su Sakura. La mujer que le pertenecía. La persona que desataba la parte más pasional de su ser, y también la parte más "afectuosa" que podría llegar a tener. Aun siendo lo que era, le pediría a dios por ella. Haría cualquier cosa por Sakura._

_-Dime, exactamente, ¿Qué recuerdas de la masacre de tu clan?_

_La pregunta lo dejo descolocado. El recordaba todo. Desde el momento en el que llego a su casa hasta que su hermano se suicido, dejándolo traumado._

_-Tu familia, como sabrás ya, era una de demonios muy poderosos, esos ojos malditos son aun peores que los de la bruja. Ella te hace ver tu peor pesadilla o tu mas grande sueño. Te somete y según dicen "puede hacer milagros". Todo esto depende de la cantidad de magia y energía con la que nazca cada ser, esto aplica para ti como para ella. Ahora, la diferencia es bastante simple. Mientras que los ojos de ella se recrean de la naturaleza y son ilimitados, los tuyos nacen del odio y el temor, necesitan una cantidad bastante grande de sentimientos negativos para que sigan funcionando. Además, tu puedes llamar a los dioses o rastrear la energía de las personas como tú, e incluso anticipar el futuro y leer la mente. Los ojos de Sakura-chan no pueden invocar dioses, y aunque pueden hacer todo lo demás necesita concentrar y gastar demasiada energía en cosa que a ti te son sumamente sencillas._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con mi familia?_

_Minato sonrió, como lo había hecho un tiempo antes. _

_-Veras, Sasuke-chan._

"_Tu familia estaba formada por youkais bastante poderosos y posibles amenazas. Ellos llegaron hace casi doscientos años, se asentaron en Konoha y vivieron aquí hasta la noche de la masacre. Tus padres se conocieron y como los romances entre humanos y youkai era común se casaron, te tuvieron a ti y a tu hermano. Tu madre no era una simple mujer, ella pertenecía al escuadrón anbu, los encargados de destruir a los monstruos en el mundo. Pero se enamoro de tu padre y lo dejo todo por el. Itachi, tu hermano, se volvió un anbu, Mikoto nunca le dijo en que consistía el trabajo, o los mataríamos. La última misión de Itachi fue destruir tu clan entero, porque si no lo hacía nos atacarían, a cambio de eso, nosotros te permitiríamos vivir._

_Konoha no es una simple aldea. La gente que vive aquí son anbus, igual que tu madre. Y estando ubicados en una zona clave, cada monstruo que venía moría entre nuestras manos"_

_Sasuke miro al hombre satisfecho._

_-¿Y porque mi hermano se suicido?_

_-Eso es simple, después de matarlos a todos, Itachi comprendió todo esto y antes de que lo destruyera, lo matamos._

_Los ojos de Sasuke pedían sangre. La ira lo cegaba y su único deseo latente era masacrar al hokage, que sonreía frente a el._

_-Casi lo olvido, ¡traigan a Sakura!_

_Sasuke noto como parecía contener la risa ante la mención de su nombre. Los anbus le entregaron una cajita de plata, adornada perfectamente, con jemas preciosas._

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-Esto es Sakura._

_Minato abrió la caja. Unos ojos jade sin cuerpo brillaban con intensidad, parecían mirarlo, pedirle algo con la mirada, algo que no entendió._

_-La ventaja en los ojos de las brujas, es que solo necesitan naturaleza para existir. Aun si su dueño esta muerto puedo usar la magia que poseen._

_-Sakura…_

_La voz se le quebró un instante, los ojos jade brillaban, con menos fuerza que antes, pero aun lo hacían._

_-No fue difícil encontrarlos. Esa chica, Tayuya, nos dijo exactamente donde vivía Sakura-chan. ¿Sabías que ella es una bruja?, la madre de ella es hermana de la madre de Sakura. A cambio de decirnos donde estaba, no la mataríamos a ella y le daríamos los ojos de su prima. Ella no puede usar magia, por eso quiere otros ojos._

_-¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así, y estar tan tranquilo?_

_El susurro reboto en las paredes blancas, los ojos jade relucían aun. Sasuke intentaba aparentar la furia que lo recorría. La locura de vengar a su amada y a su familia aun no era prudente._

_-Mi deber en el mundo es liberar al mundo de las bestias. ¡Mi propia esposa era una!, y mi hijo nació como un semi-kitsune. Tuve que matarlos a ambos, para limpiar sus pecados._

_-¿Pecados?, estas loco. Matar a tu familia solo por…_

_-¡Basta!, ¡el tiempo de las preguntas acabo!, pronto, te reunirás con tu bruja._

_Suya. Perdiendo la poca cordura que quedaba, pensó que la palabra suya sonaba bien. Aun mas cuando otra persona lo reconocía._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Oía los gritos de la gente enardecida a su alrededor._

_Abriéndole paso a un destino desconocido. Y la vio. Su hermosa piel pálida y suave cubierta de ámpulas llenas de sangre. El cabello, antes largo estaba quemado de las puntas. Maltratada. Así se veía._

_Cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella le sonrío, con esos dulces labios manchados de sangre. Una triste sonrisa, de despedida. Los labios de ella susurraron unas palabras silenciosas que el pudo identificar, la miro con dolor y dos palabras salieron de sus labios. Sus ojos jade se abrieron de la emoción mientras un sendero de lagrimas rojas descendían por su rostro._

_Le dedico una última dulce sonrisa. Y el recordó el aroma de perfume a cerezos en el pueblo.____No a quemado, era un olor como el perfume, un suave perfume de cerezos. _

_El cuerpo se despedazo por completo, dejando un polvo rosa regado en el piso. Sasuke sintió una calidez en sus mejillas, no supo cuando empezó a llorar._

_Su cuerpo cayó al piso como peso muerto sobre sus rodillas, las lagrimas que se precipitaban contra el suelo salían a montones. Su corazón le dolía tanto, que era como si ella se hubiera llevado ese corazón para acompañarla siempre._

_-¡Sakura!- grito con todas sus fuerzas hasta que su voz se rasgó. Ya nada tenia sentido, ella había muerto- Te amo…_

_Algo lo golpeo con fuerza, se sumió al mundo de los sueños que era su pesadilla._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Ñaca ñaca.**

**Hoy es mi día especial, por eso publico n.n.**

**Y no, no es el final n.n, faltan 3 capitulos. Gracias por leer y comentar n.n.**

**Y si, ahora que pase me puedo dedicar de lleno a el fic… y a la escuela u.u.**

**Ya saben que sus lindos comentarios alegran el dia n,n,**


	6. Chapter 6

**See, me odian por haber matado a Sakura u.u.**

**Pero desde el principio pensé ese final, asi que esta bien . Y por un comentario que leí… creo que me estoy volviendo muy predecible. Pero como diría el Chapulín Colorado, todo esta fríamente calculado XD. Los flashbacks, como ya saben, llevan comillas.**

**¡Dije que no me juzgaran!**

**En fin, el capitulo.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: OCC!, OCC!, y probabilidad de W.T.F, posibilidad de empalagarse.**

**DISCLAMER: Naruto, no es mío…**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_CAPITULO 5_

_Fuego ardiendo por todas partes. Quemándolo todo y llevándose todo, arrastrando la carne y los huesos, dejando solo cenizas a su paso._

_Los ojos ahora negros de Sasuke miraban el espectáculo que ofrecían las llamas con indiferencia. La mayor indiferencia que existió en su vida. Su inicial vida como humano y la actual como espíritu vengativo._

_Las llamas absorbiendo la materia eran totales, absolutas. El olor a muerte y desolación inundo sus fosas nasales, dejándole un rastro molesto, acido, a carne humana. La risita a su lado lo devolvió a la verdad del momento. _

_Sakura._

_La hermosa bruja de quince años y medio parecía una niña de nuevo. Sus ojos jade relucían con alegría ante la escena del fuego, como aquella vez que fue a verla al bosque, la primera semana. Reía como una niña a la que le dan una muñeca nueva. _

_Tomo su mano, estrechándola un poco, logrando atraer su atención. La chica de ojos esmeralda brillantes le sonrío, no con dulzura o amor, una sonrisa sádica se esbozo con lentitud en su rostro, o quizás el ya tenía una vista muy fina._

_Puso sus delgados brazos alrededor de él, acaricio los cabellos negros y suaves de su nuca, lo jalo a sí misma con fuerza, posando sus labios sobre los de Sasuke una y otra vez, y retirándolos, dándole cortos besos, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_El solo la sostuvo de la cintura, suspiro con pesadez, mientras la cercanía entre sus cuerpos y el calor del fuego mantenían una atmosfera cálida y suave._

_-Entonces… ¿me amas, Sasuke-kun?_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_-¡Es imposible!, tu estas muerta._

_Sakura miro impasible a aquella que se decía, era su prima. Tayuya. La peliroja que la había delatado frente a los humanos._

_-Siento desilusionarte, primita. Aun no estoy muerta, y menos por un ser como tu. ¡No eres una bruja y tampoco una humana! Eres una…_

_-¡Cállate!, ¡Tu no sabes nada de mi, por culpa de tu madre le sacaron los ojos a la mía!, ¡Por su culpa no puedo usar magia!_

_Un sonido que a Sakura le pareció familiar. Un golpe. Golpearon a Tayuya._

_La mano extendida hacia su rostro la conocía muy bien. Era Sasuke._

_-Eres una maldita, Tayuya. ¿Crees que si mataras a Sakura yo te querría?, estás loca._

_Lo miro con resentimiento, con dolor. Como si hubiera cometido una blasfemia, los ojos avellana se encontraron con los negros, con suplica, reclamando algo que no le pertenecía._

_-¡No!, !Sasuke, no es cierto!. Siempre, siempre se fijan en ellas, en las que tienen podres, porque… ¿Por qué la escoges a ella?_

_-Porque no es como tú. Sakura no es patética ni estúpida. Desde hace años hemos estado juntos, aprendimos a convivir. Y yo pude…_

_-¡No lo digas!_

_Se miraron a los ojos. Los esmeralda con incredulidad y los rojos con calma y felicidad a la vez. Por verla viva. A su lado._

_-… aprender a amarla._

_-Sasuke…_

_-¡No, no es verdad!_

_Sakura miro a Sasuke con intensidad. Sonriendo. La abrazo con firmeza, deseando no dejarla ir jamás. El tiempo que la creyó muerta fue una eternidad de dolor. Pero esta vez, quizás si lo diría. Inhalo su suave aroma, el mismo que cubría toda Konoha, a cerezas. De verdad amaba todo de Sakura._

_-Te amo, Sakura._

_Felicidad._

_En medio de todo, finalmente se lo decía. Había tardado demasiado, pero se lo dijo. Eso era lo importante para ella. ¿A quién le importaba que toda la aldea quisiera matarlos en ese mismo momento? Seguramente, ellos dos solos podrían destruirlos a todos._

_-¡Deténganse! ¡Eres una maldita perra, Sakura, igual que tu estúpida madre!_

_Solo un segundo._

_Eso basto para que la boca de Tayuya explotara en mas de mil pedazos. La sangre se rego a sus alrededores mientras la peliroja gritaba. _

_-El nunca te va a querer, Tayuya. No eres más que una pobre inútil que quiso evitar su destino. No debiste nacer. Nadie te amara nunca, ni siquiera tu propia madre lo hizo, ¿Por qué crees que intento matarte?_

_Konoha era un nido de odio. Era natural que sus habitantes sintieran lo mismo. Aunque las lagrimas escurrían por sus ojos avellana le sostenía la mirada a su prima. Con el desprecio que sentían mutuamente._

_-Y ahora, te ayudare a cumplir con tu destino, prima._

_No se escucho un solo grito elevarse en el cielo. Pero el sonido de un corazón humano detenerse pudo apreciarse en toda Konoha."_

_-Hmp, eso no fue nada gracioso, Sakura._

_-Oh, Sasuke-kun, no pensé que de verdad te creerías toda esa mierda de que estaba muerta._

_La quito con cuidado de su cuello, mirándola con molestia, como pocas veces había hecho._

_-¿Qué parte de "soy nuevo en esto" no entiendes?_

_-Imagine que con tus ojos te darías cuenta de que era un truco._

_-Hmp, camina. Apesta a humano quemado._

_Sakura hizo un puchero, de esos que sabía, eran irresistibles para el chico. El mismo chico que caminaba sin mucha prisa, dejándola atrás._

_-¡Sasuke-kun!, ¿Vas a estar enojado conmigo todo el viaje?, ¿Vas a ignorarme?, ¿Vas a…?_

_-¡Maldita sea, no, Sakura!, ¡Solo camina y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra por el resto del camino!, no estoy de humor para soportar más bromas estúpidas._

_Sintió ganas de llorar. Esa parte insensible de bruja que tenía dentro de si no le permitía entender a Sasuke. Y quería entenderlo, y así poder disculparse con él. Lástima. Las brujas no sienten tristeza por los demás. Ni arrepentimiento._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Algo suave acariciaba sus mejillas._

_Y también recorría su cabello, aun largo. La caricia le fue tan placentera, que ni se molesto en moverse de su posición, disfrutando el contacto electrizante por completo._

_-Buenos días, preciosa._

_Abrió sus ojos jade de golpe al escuchar el saludo matutino de Sasuke. Porque el no era muy agradable en las mañanas, ella lo sabía bien. Además, ¿no estaba enojado con ella?_

_-Te ves hermosa sonrojada._

_Ese no era su Sasuke._

_¡El no decía esa clase de cosas!, sus halagos eran mínimos aun cuando tenían sentimientos mutuos. El era seco._

_-Creo que te mentí, estaba segura de que no tendrías cambios de personalidad. Veo que me equivoque, Sasuke-kun._

_Frio._

_-No tengo cambios de personalidad, tonta._

_Indiferente._

_-Digamos que estoy un poco más comunicativo._

_-¿Comunicativo?, pareces un tipo de esos que salen en las novelas románticas, Sasuke-kun. Ayer en la noche, estabas enojado conmigo, ni siquiera querías que te hablara, y ahora me dices esa clase de cosas. No te ofendas, pero tú no eres del tipo romántico._

_La risa divertida de Sasuke lleno el pequeño pedacito de bosque donde descansaban. Causando que la expresión de horror en Sakura aumentara._

_-Y no lo seré jamás. Lo único que pasa es que me expresare abiertamente, aunque cuando regrese a la normalidad, probablemente me sentiré ridículo._

_-¿Entonces, no me odias?_

_-Claro que no, Sakura. Eres lo único que me mantiene con vida. Te amo, Sakura. Nunca podría odiar a lo único que le da sentido a mi vida, mucho menos si también has estado siempre para mi, aunque soy un idiota orgulloso casi todo el tiempo. Pero no me agrado nada tu bromita, no quiero imaginar que haría si te pasara algo._

_No estaba sonrojada, para nada. Estaba ardiendo, casi literalmente, porque si desde pequeños ella había soñado esa clase de escenas cursis y rosas en las que su amado le dijera cuanto la amaba, de una forma bastante melosa, aunque ese momento había sobrepasado los límites de su imaginación. Otra sorpresa era que Sasuke había dicho todas esas palabras juntas, casi sin tomar aire._

_-Realmente eres muy hermosa, Sakura. Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas._

_-No creo poder soportar esto. ¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo estarás así?_

_-No. Lo siento._

_-No te disculpes. _

_Le molestaba._

_Ese Sasuke mas "sincero" y "abierto" era molesto. Sintió un ligero calorcillo recorrer sus mejillas, mientras intentaba contener una risita frente a Sasuke, que la miraba bastante confundido. ¿Quién imaginaria que alguna vez ella siquiera pensaría en Sasuke como alguien molesto?, el que tantas veces la había llamado de esa forma. Agito su mano con suavidad en el aire una vez que el sonrojo y la diversión del momento acabaron._

_-No es nada, olvídalo, Sasuke._

_Y para su sorpresa, Sasuke no la miro levemente enrojecido, ni giro el rostro y la llamo molestia. Ni hizo lo segundo y se fue, indignado. Hizo lo que a Sakura le pareció un puchero y la miro, claramente sonrojado. Claro. Lo había olvidado. Ese no era "el Sasuke normal"._

_-Siempre he odiado que me ocultes cosas._

_Si. Sasuke se veía adorable de esa forma. Le recordaba cuando eran unos niños y se conocieron. _

_-Solo pensaba, que es extraño escucharte hablar tanto._

_-…_

_-…_

_-Deberíamos buscar un lugar donde podamos pasar la noche. A menos que quieras regresar a Konoha, y dormir sobre cenizas y cadáveres calcinados._

_-¿Eso significa que volviste a la normalidad, o simplemente quieres joderme?_

_-…_

_-Sasu…_

_-Quiero joderte. Pero también necesitamos un lugar para dormir._

_-¿Sigues enojado?_

_-Hmp._

_En cierta forma, esa respuesta la tranquilizo. Porque Sasuke había vuelto a ser el mismo. Y eso significaba también que ya no la haría sonrojarse, y a pesar de avergonzarse por las cosas que le dijo, también deseaba que se repitiera pronto._

_-Podemos pasar la noche en el bosque._

_-Hmp._

_-¡Decidido por unanimidad!, ¡Nos quedaremos en el bosque!_

_-…_

_-¿Sabes, Sasuke?_

_-…_

_-No me importa que digas que sigues enojado, sé que no es verdad. Hace unos minutos, te parecías a los chicos de los que te burlabas cuando éramos niños. Sé que lo recuerdas, de hecho reo que estuviste aun mas cursi._

_-¿Eso debería importarme?_

_-Olvídalo. Es de noche y casi amanece, yo dormiré en esta esquina del bosque y tu duerme donde haya hiedra venenosa, quizás eso sirva para justificar tu cara de estreñido. Adiós._

_Realmente no se esperaba algo así de Sakura._

_¡El debería haberle dicho algo igual o mas humillante! Y no tenia cara de estreñido. Era ilógico que ella se enojara después de haberle hecho una mala broma- Sakura aseguraba que no le había dicho nada porque su expresión de dolor volvió todo mas creíble. Y que todo había sido improvisado. _

_Escucho un suave ronquido que provenía de un rincón bajo el árbol en medio del bosque. Camino por el pasto y tanteo para asegurarse que la bruja pelirosa no hubiera hecho nada extraño, como se lo dijo, hierba venenosa._

_Seguro de su "inspección" se recostó en el pasto, esperando el momento en que su cuerpo se rindiera al sueño, después de todo, fue un día muy largo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Sasuke._

_Algo extraño le pasaba._

_-Sasuke._

_Sentia una pulsación en alguna parte de su cuerpo, que no lograba identificar._

_-¡Sasuke!_

_-¡¿Qué, maldita sea, que pasa, Sakura?!_

_-Estas sudando, y haciendo ruidos extraños, no me dejas dormir._

_-Maldita sea._

_-¿Qué te pasa hoy, Sasuke?_

_-¿Qué… le hiciste… al… pasto?_

_-Nada, no entiendo de que me estas…_

_-¡Pusiste hierba venenosa en mis pantalones!_

_Ahora entendía varias cosas. Si bien el sonrojo era normal al despertar, los sonidos que emitían sus labios no era para nada normal. Excepto si tuviera hierba venenosa y obviamente picazón en alguna parte del cuerpo, que involucraba pantalones._

_-¿Tienes comezón en el trasero?_

_Era posible. El color rojo-rosáceo en su rostro aumento, dejándolo más rojo que rosa._

_-No._

_-¿Entonces donde…?... También olvida eso._

_Su pálida piel venció a Sasuke demasiado rápido. El hanyo sonrió con superioridad mientras miraba a la pelirosa._

_-Sakura._

_-¿Si?_

_-Quítame el ardor._

**Ok, estoy chiflada.**

**¿Notaron el cambio tan extraño de Drama-Muerte-Odio-Romance-Insinuaciones?, todas me odiaron por matar a Sakura, y por allí en un comentario note que se hizo verdad lo que pensaba y me he vuelto muy predecible u.u**

**Excepto por eso ultimo XD. Quedan dos capítulos, y si quieren, prologo. Se que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero ya saben que necesito inspirarme para escribir, y aunque ya tenia este capitulo, no sabia como narrarlo. Además, si alguien por allí quiere ayudarme, recomiéndenme algún anime *.*, o comenten n.n. Esa es la forma mas fácil de que la inspiración llegue a mi y actualice pronto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, de aquí en mas no va a haber muertes ni drama :D, puro Sasusaku… Y les advierto, que no pondré Lemon porque no me sale bien .**

**¡Matta-shita! **


End file.
